1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to photographic film printing. More particularly, the present invention is related to the positioning of photographic film for printing within a photographic film printer.
2. Background Art
Modern photographic film printers include a removable film gate for positioning the photographic film for printing. The film gate may be automatic or manual. Either type of film gate shares the same type of docking and orienting system within the photographic film printer that ensures the film lines up with the printing aperture properly. However, many photographic film printers provide little space for the film gate to be inserted and removed, as well as properly oriented. It is often necessary to change the film gate, since a given film gate generally only supports one size of film, for example, 35 mm film. Due to the need to change the film gate and the scant space available in the printer for inserting, removing and orienting the film gate, the placement and orientation of the film gate in an efficient and reliable manner has heretofore been unavailable.
Thus, a need exists for a way to efficiently, reliably and accurately insert and remove, as well as orient, a film gate within a photographic film printer.